


Gym Clothes, Cooking, and Kairi

by ChetRoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Borrowing Clothes, Cooking, M/M, Sassy Kairi, kind of a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Riku has known Sora for a long time. Like a really long time. Like ever since they were babies long time. Riku has also been through a lot with Sora. Fights with countless numbers of Heartless, trips to different worlds filled with colorful characters, near-death experiences that happen a lot more often than Riku was comfortable with.Nothing that Sora did should’ve surprised Riku anymore.Right?Wrong.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 26





	Gym Clothes, Cooking, and Kairi

**Author's Note:**

> I have never played a kingdom hearts game in my entire life, but my cousin asked me to write this for her as an exchange so here it is. I hope it's okay. This is for [Chris](https://twitter.com/SouperBread?s=20), follow them on twitter

Riku has known Sora for a long time. Like a really long time. Like  _ ever since they were babies  _ long time. Riku has also been through a lot with Sora. Fights with countless numbers of Heartless, trips to different worlds filled with colorful characters, near-death experiences that happen a lot more often than Riku was comfortable with.

Nothing that Sora did should’ve surprised Riku anymore.

Right?

Wrong.

Classes, classes, more classes. Riku just wanted to get rid of school and go back home. He didn’t understand why he still needed to go to school when he helped save the world a bunch of times. Did he really need an education when he can use a keyblade like nobody’s business? 

Riku sighed, picking at his fruit salad. At least there’s only 2 more classes until the home stretch. He would do anything to make the day more interesting.

“Hey Riku, can you take off your clothes and give them to me?”

Well, this wasn’t the way Riku thought his day would get more interesting, but he’ll take it.

Riku blinked hard. “Sora. We’re in public.”

Sora waved his hand dismissively. “It’s fine, we’re close enough to our house where we can just make a run for it.” 

“Sora. We’re in school.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I need your clothes. I have lab next period and I can’t be handling dangerous chemicals with shorts and sandals on.” 

“I hope you know that being in school means that I can’t just run back to our house to get clothes. It’s against the rules.” 

Sora shrugged. “Just do it, I’m sure they’re not going to stop a 6 feet, almost naked, muscular guy like you from just leaving campus.”

Riku sometimes wondered if Sora thought before he spoke.

“I’m not going to leave school before it ends.”

“Then you have to figure out how to not walk around almost naked.”

Riku glanced at Sora. “What if we just switched clothes?”

It was an innocent suggestion, a logical one in fact, but if there was a narrator for Riku’s life, the narrator probably would’ve said “Top 10 things said before disaster.”

“Yeah sure. My clothes are a bit small for you though.” 

Now it was Riku’s turn to wave dismissively. “At least I won’t be naked. Besides, how bad can it possibly be?” 

Riku really should stop jinxing himself as he struggled to pull up the shorts. In hindsight, it was obvious, but at the time… At the time, Riku supposed that he just wasn’t thinking. 

Riku glanced over at Sora, who was frowning at the comically long sweats that he was currently wearing.

No, it was more like the sweats were wearing Sora.

“This isn’t fair, why do you get to be 6 feet while I’m just 5 feet 2?” Sora whined, looking between Riku and the mirror in front of the both of them. 

“Genetics?” 

“Genetics suck. Why can’t I just steal someone else’s height and call it a day?”

“I don’t think you can steal someone else’s height.”

“ _ Yet _ .” Sora had a smile on his face, but his tone was anything but smiley.

Riku opened his mouth but closed it again. He supposed that if Sora knew a talking mouse, who happened to be a king, and defeated a whole bunch of soulless monsters, stealing height off of someone wouldn’t be too out of left field. 

  
Riku was about to say something about Sora sparing him and letting him keep his height because he still wanted to see Sora in his oversized shirts and hoodies, but Sora seemingly read his mind. 

“Don’t worry Riku, you’re safe. You’re the only tall person that has rights.” Sora paused before staring down at the sweats. “Your sweats don’t have rights though. They’re too long.” 

Sora turned around and rummaged through his backpack. After a few seconds, he pulled out… his key blade?

“Uh Sora, what are you doing?” Riku looked warily at the keyblade, shuddering internally as he remembered how much getting hit with it hurt.

“I can’t walk with these long pant legs so I’m gonna cut them.” Sora raised his keyblade but Riku quickly held up his hand. 

“First of all, I don’t think keyblades are even allowed in school so put it away before one of the teachers finds it.” Sora frowned but he reluctantly tried to stuff his keyblade back into his backpack. 

His other point aside, Riku had to question one thing first. 

“Why are you putting your keyblade in your backpack when you have literal magic to call and recall it?”

Sora paused his stuffing of the keyblade to give Riku a half-hearted shrug. “It’s not like I have anything to put into my backpack anyways.”

“...Your textbooks? Pencils? Pens? Binders? Notebooks? Spare paper? You know, the things people normally need for school?”

“As long as you have something to write with, the other things don’t matter. Someone’s always going to give me a piece of paper so I don’t need to spend money on notebooks or paper. I’m saving trees  _ and _ being efficient.”

“You still need textbooks.” 

Sora once again waved dismissively. “It’s fine, I can borrow other people’s books.”

Seriously, how was the man in front of him the savior of the world?

“But why do you even need to bring your keyblade to school? I don’t think Heartless are going to attack us.”

“You don’t  _ think  _ so, but what if they do? I gotta be prepared. Besides…” Sora patted his keyblade, a fond smile on his face. “This boy always has my back. I can’t say that about books or knowledge.” 

Riku sighed. He didn’t know how Sora was managing to pass all of his classes, but he wasn’t planning to question it. He really should stop questioning anything about Sora.

“Anyways, the second reason why you don’t need to keyblade your way through my pants is because I'm letting you borrow it. It’s not yours.” 

Sora pouted. “Don’t you want me to be able to walk Riku? How can I walk when I can’t even see my legs?” 

_ Remember Riku. Don’t question anything about Sora or his choices. You’ve known him for so long that you should remember that he has no common sense and he probably has no shame either.  _ Riku thought to himself, clearing his throat to make it seem like he wasn’t reminding himself of Sora’s lack of common sense.

“You can roll up the pant sleeves.” 

“Oh. That makes sense.” 

Sora finally managed to fit his keyblade into the backpack as he zipped his backpack up loudly. He let out a loud cheer and decided to do what he loved to do the most: take a selfie.

“Do you really need to take a selfie after zipping up a backpack?” Riku asked, struggling to keep a small smile from forming as he saw Sora’s happy smile. 

“Of course! Did you not see how hard that was? It’s totally a memory that I want to keep.” Sora waved Riku over. “Come on and join the selfie. You were part of the memory too.” 

What? Was Riku supposed to say no? Of course not. 

_ Snap. _

Sora glanced appreciatively at the picture before pocketing his phone. Riku had to admit it was rather cute, but that was mostly due to Sora’s smile. Riku swears that Sora’s smile was strong enough to defeat even the most heartless Heartless.

“Hey Riku, why are you smiling like that?” Sora had paused his task of rolling up the seemingly endless pant sleeves to side eye Riku. “Do you have a funny joke you’re not telling me? Because if so, you better tell me. I wanna laugh too.”

Riku shook his head, forcing the smile down. “No, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

Riku knew that he should’ve just been honest but he didn’t want to seem too sappy (especially during school), so he said the first thing that came to mind. 

“About how cute Donald and Goofy are.” 

Sora nodded wisely.

“They are very cute.” Sora said after finally getting the pants rolled up enough so that he could actually see his feet. He stood and walked towards Riku, almost tripping on his way there. 

“You okay Sora?” Riku instinctively reached out to Sora, who gladly accepted his hand.

“Yeah, today’s just gonna be leg day.”

Riku glanced down at his current pants. “Today’s going to be a day where I hope someone doesn’t pull me over for dressing inappropriately.” 

“Don’t worry, no one will notice a thing.” Sora said, pulling Riku back to the courtyard. Riku didn’t know why he actually believed Sora, but he somehow did. 

Sora and Riku barely managed to sit down before a loud “What are you guys wearing?” was heard. The two turned to see Kairi, their best friend and straight (Hah!) woman. 

“Uh… pants.” Riku answered, looking down to make sure that he was still, indeed, wearing pants. 

“Yeah, no duh. If you guys weren’t wearing pants, I’d yell at you both to get out of school and put on some pants.” 

“What if we weren’t wearing shirts?” Sora seemed awfully proud of this question for some reason as Kairi sighed. 

“Then I’d yell at you guys to go put on a shirt.” 

Before Sora could ask anything else, Riku hurriedly answered Kairi’s question. “Sora forgot that he had a lab today, so he wore shorts.”

“Sounds like him.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey! What does that mean?” Kairi and Riku cocked an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, okay. It does make sense.” Sora grumbled as he settled onto the bench. “But in my defense, the teacher didn’t say anything about it at all.”

“He literally reminded us 2 days ago.” Kairi responded, prodding at her school lunch.

“Yeah, but he didn’t remind us yesterday. That means that he didn’t remind us at all.”

“That’s…not how any of this works Sora.” Riku glanced at Sora, who was pouting.

“It totally is.”

“Wait, if it’s a lab today…” Kairi’s eyes trailed down slowly before quickly returning back to her lunch. “Then why is Sora wearing sandals?”

“Oh shit, I completely forgot.” Sora glared at his sandals, almost as if he thought glaring at them would somehow transform them into something else.

“Maybe you can just opt out of the lab today and I can get my pants back.” Riku suggested hopefully. 

“No! I’m going to lose participation points and I can’t afford that right now!” Sora’s eyes slowly shifted down to Riku’s shoes. Suddenly, a sweet smile appeared on Sora’s face. “Hey Riku… you would do anything for me right?” 

Riku glanced nervously at Sora. “...Yeah. Why are you asking?”

“He’s asking because he’s probably going to steal your shoes dumbass.” Kairi answered, not even bothering to look up from the now thoroughly dismantled lunch. 

Sora’s head whipped back to Kairi. “Hey, that’s rude! I’m not going to steal Riku’s shoes, I ask for permission first.”

“Oh okay, let me change my answer. He’s asking because he knows that you’re fucking whipped for him and that you would quite literally give the clothes off your back and the shoes off your feet for him.” 

Riku opened his mouth and then closed it. “Yeah, okay. You’re right.” 

“Well, don’t leave the man hanging. Are you gonna give your shoes to him or are you lying?”

Sora turned back to Riku. “Yeah! Are you gonna give me your shoes or are you gonna give me your shoes?”

Riku sighed as he unlaced his sneakers. “I’m giving you my shoes.” He removed his shoes and kicked it over to Sora. “You’re lucky that we’re around the same shoe size. This wouldn’t have worked otherwise.”

Sora happily accepted the shoes, kicking back his own. “Thank you Riku, I owe you one! I mean I always owe you one, but… you get what I mean.”

Riku smiled softly. “You don’t owe me anything. You rescued me from the darkness and I don’t know if I can ever pay back for that-” However before Riku could complete that thought, a loud groan was heard.

“God, get a room you two. Preferably one where I don’t have to see you two being all cheesy like this.” Kairi muttered, getting up. “Listen, I’m gonna go and throw away this lunch. Do whatever cheesy boyfriend shit you want that you don’t want me to see.” 

Sora and Riku watched as Kairi got up before turning to look at each other. 

“Cheesy boyfriend things? I didn’t think we would be doing anything with cheese today.” Sora said confusedly.

“Me neither.” Riku shook his head disappointedly. “I would’ve been more well prepared if Kairi let us know ahead of time.” 

Kairi soon returned to the site of Sora and Riku eating their lunch. “I’m assuming you got all of that cheesiness out of your system.”

“We didn’t even have cheese.” Sora replied, his mouth full of food.

“Yeah, you should’ve told us earlier. I would’ve brought packets of freshly grated parmesan.” Riku added, idly looking around the cafeteria. 

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear anything that you guys just said.” Kairi paused. “That’s oddly specific though, why packets of freshly grated parmesan?”

Unfortunately for Kairi, she couldn’t get her answer because lunchtime was over. She watched with tired affection as she saw her ridiculously dressed friends leave together hand in hand. 

Luckily, or rather very unluckily, Kairi would get her answer after school when she went to Sora and Riku’s hut.

“Hey Riku, I thought you didn’t believe in ghosts.” Kairi said, entering the house with her arms full of groceries.

Riku scratched his head. “I don’t.”

Kairi set the groceries gently on the dining table before turning to Riku with a syrupy sweet smile.   
  
“Then why did you ghost me?”

Riku scratched his head sheepishly. “I looked at your text and I meant to answer it later but…” 

Kairi raised an eyebrow. “But?”

“I kinda forgot.” 

Oh hell no, you don’t just ghost someone when they ask you what kind of sausage you want. How else would you get the right sausage for the dish?

However, before Kairi could respond, Sora came out from a room with a packet of…

Kairi squinted. “Is that freshly grated parmesan?” 

Sora nodded as he poured more of the packet in his mouth. “Ish vwery good.” 

Despite being Sora’s friend for longer than a decade, Kairi had no idea what to do with the man at times. “Why are you eating it out of the packet like…” Kairi wasn’t sure what word she wanted to use this time. “...Like a monkey.”

“I like mwonkeys.” Sora replied with a mouth full of cheese. Kairi really shouldn’t question anything that Sora did anymore, especially after all the events that she’s been through with him.

“I know you do.” Kairi patted Sora on the back. “I know you do.”

“Oh yeah, Sora. Remember not to eat all the packets. We need some to put on top of the spaghetti later.” Riku called from the kitchen as he filled a pot full of water. 

“Alright!” Sora replied as he threw away the now finished packet. He turned to Kairi. “One packet is enough, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m more worried about you just chugging random packets of cheese.”

“It’s fine, I don’t lack toes. ” Sora wiggled his toes, as if to prove that he indeed didn’t lack toes. “See? Plus, I’m taller than an ant.”

“I know you’re not lactose intolerant. It’s just-” Kairi groaned. “Whatever, just save some cheese for the spaghetti.” 

“Okay.” Sora grabbed the remaining bag of cheese and skipped to the kitchen. “Here’s the cheese Riku!” 

Riku gave Sora a disgustingly soft smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Sora hugged Riku from behind, standing on his tippy toes to peer over Riku’s shoulders. “Whatcha doing?”   
  


Riku relaxed into Sora’s arms. “I’m boiling pasta.”

“Wow! What a chef!” Sora exclaimed as Kairi had to force herself to not throw up.

“He’s boiling pasta, not making Beef Wellington.” Kairi muttered, walking over to the kitchen and placing a pan on the stove.

“Ooh. Can I make the meatballs?” Sora was about to reach for the package of meatballs, but Kairi swatted his hand away.

“Absolutely not. Remember that you almost burned down the kitchen last time?” 

Sora turned to Riku for help, but Riku shook his head. “Kairi’s right. You somehow almost burned down the house by boiling water.”

“How was I supposed to know that you had to watch over the water?”

“That’s exactly why you shouldn’t cook.” Kairi’s face softened when she saw Sora’s pout. “How about this? You can plate the spaghetti. Put the marinara and meatballs on the noodles.” 

Sora’s face brightened. “That sounds important.” 

Riku nodded. “Plating is as important as cooking. After all, if we don’t plate, how will we get food on the plate to eat?”

“Okay! I’ll do the best I can to make sure that the food looks good!” 

Riku leaned over to Kairi. “Good save.” He murmured quietly, causing a smile to spread on Kairi’s face. 

“Thanks. Saving your guys’ ass is part of my job.”

The noodles were done pretty quickly, so Riku got them out of the pot and onto a plate to cool off. Kairi was vigilantly looking over the meatballs, occasionally prodding them and flipping them. 

“Those meatballs smell really good.” Riku remarked as he handed the whole plateful of noodles for Sora to divide and put sauce on. 

Sora took the plate like it was a precious treasure, setting it on the dining table. Riku watched with amusement as Sora began to meticulously divide the pasta and the cheese among three plates.

Riku kissed the top of Sora’s head. “Sora, it doesn’t have to be perfectly equal.” 

“No. We are all equal here.” Sora responded stubbornly, squinting at a plate before removing some pasta from it. 

Kairi turned off the stove and turned to face Sora. “Hey Sora, when you’re ready, the meatballs are done for plating too.”

Sora nodded. After a few minutes of adjusting the pasta levels, Sora finally nodded, standing up to get the meatballs. Luckily for Sora, there were 12 meatballs in total, so he could easily split them among the three plates. However, as Sora was scooping up the last meatball, it fell to the floor. 

To Kairi and Riku, it wasn’t that big of a deal. However, to Sora, it was a  _ huge _ deal as he loudly yelled “5 SECOND RULE!” and scooped the meatball into his mouth. However, as it was still hot, it ended up burning his mouth as Sora fanned it. 

“Sora. You didn’t need to eat that meatball.” Riku transferred one of his meatballs onto Sora’s plate. “Here. If you really wanted a meatball.”

However, Sora transferred it back with a shake of his head. “No. That’s not equal. We are all equal here. I can’t just take your meatball.”

“You’re not taking it, I’m giving it to you.” Riku put the meatball back on Sora’s plate.

“No. I have four meatballs already. Keep it.” Once again, the meatball ended back on Riku’s plate.

“Oh my god. If it’s really that big of an issue, I’ll take the damn meatball so that you two lovebirds can stop.” Kairi stuck a fork into the meatball and put it on her plate. 

Sora opened his mouth, but then closed it when he saw the look Kairi gave him. “Yes ma’am.” Sora replied meekly. 

Riku shrugged. “Sounds good to me.” 

The three sat down next to each other, in order of meatball numbers. Kairi watched fondly as Sora quickly slurped up the noodles, leaving a messy stain around his mouth. Sora never changed that habit, no matter how old he was. 

Riku also noticed, grabbing a napkin and gently removing the stain from Sora. Sora looked up with childlike innocence as Riku cleaned his face for him. Kairi swears that Riku’s smile towards Sora was so sweet that it would cause anyone looking at the scene to develop diabetes. In fact, Kairi swears her blood sugar level has risen significantly from just watching them. 

When Riku was finished cleaning Sora’s mouth for him, he went back to eating his own plate, but he felt a tap from his right side. Sora had split a meatball and was motioning for Riku to open his mouth. Riku obliged and Sora did an airplane motion, almost like he was feeding a baby. 

Kairi swears this is why gays have no rights. 

Riku laughed softly, which made Sora laugh as well. 

Well… maybe. Just maybe. These gays have some rights. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't write for KH but if you're into A3, follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gachakitakoreJK)


End file.
